Junjou Korosu
by PureHeartKill
Summary: For full summary click on the link. WARNING: BOYXBOY COUPLES AND MENTIONS OF MPREG DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ Rated T for violence, and minor language, might become M in later chapters if I decide to add Junjou Romantica lemons. Focus is on my OC's
1. Chapter 1 Inside the Kill

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Junjou Romantica, however I do own Mist, Night and Rain.

**Reminder:** This is only _**based**_ off of Junjou Romantica, so the characters are mostly my OC's, however the characters of Junjou Romantica WILL show up at some point, just be patient with me. You'll have to read the story to find out where they come in, but they do play an important role in all of this.

**Summary:** Kizune, Rosemary and Dominic are all assassins working undercover to dispel a powerful enemy that had yet to be discovered by the citizens of Japan, and work under the names Mist, Night and Rain, even concealing their true nature from each other as well as their families. In the fight for the safety of japan, the tree find love, heartbreak, and questions that may or may not have answers, as well as the constant struggle to keep their identities hidden from everyone who they through they could trust.

**Rating:** For this chapter K+ because of the whole murder thing, but over all T for language, romantic scenes and mentions of Mpreg in later chapters

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Inside the Kill<p>

Cold, frozen air crept across the dead, concrete ground, making the pedestrians shiver with discomfort. Its icy touch brought misery to the exposed skin that chose to challenge it, and it succeeded in it's task for every bit hint of life and comfort, except for one tall clock tower, which rose above the disappearing storm clouds. At the very top of the large tower, perched silently on top of a large spike, a figure sat lying in wait, blanketed by the clouds and eerie whispers of death. He tied back his long purple hair with one hand and smiled as he listened to the sound of his gun as he dropped the bullets in one by one, waiting only for the excitement of the kill. Behind him, another shadow lay in wait, connecting wires and listening devices to his bit computer screen, watching in side of a large white house, where the statures and rare paintings were the only trace of good left in the house darkened with evil. The shadow got up tapped the sniper on the shoulder and pointed at the girl standing behind them, who was in a long elegant dress made of black velvet, lined with gold and decorated by her gold necklace and long gold earrings. They all looked at each other and smiled, knowing that the plan was going to be put into action soon. Each awaited the trill of the chase, of the kill, the target's face when he realized that he was going to pay for all of his wrong doings. Such was the life of an assassin.

Then, the signal was given. I long, drawn out hum came in over their receivers, and a gender-less voice gave them the OK to begin the hunt. The girl, who was acting as the distraction, spoke to the boys with a soft honeysuckle voice, lined with a hint of seduction. "Well, Mist, I wish my sniper the best of luck. As for Night" She paused and leaned closer to the boy on the computer, her face only inches from his. "Make sure you keep your eyes on the price." SHe winked at him and watched Night's face flush for a moment before she pulled away and tied back her long curly blue hair into a tight bun, so that she could slide a brunette wig over it, smiling when she noticed Night's longing stare. She then turned to leave, swishing her hips in her girly way that captivated Night every time. Mist scowled and readied his weapon, turning slightly to Rain.

"Rain that is both inappropriate and unprofessional, I do hope you will be able to do your job correctly this time." Mist scowled and gave her one of his famous death glares, his eyes showing no entrance to his soul, only a lifeless shell. Rain only giggled and ignored him, rushing down the steps of the clock tower and over to the large white mansion.

_Time to work._

The boys watched their partner as she made her way over to the large white hose just across the street from their safe base, and presented the guard with a fake ticket to the elegant party raging within. Once inside, she grabbed a glass from the waiter, and swished her hips back and forth as she made her say past the target. She smiled at him with a seductive glance and walked past him, getting the man;s attention in a matter of seconds and drawing him to her. As usual, she was irresistible, and the man feel easily into her little trap. He went over to her and gave her a smile, looking her up and down before sliding in next to her spot at the bar. His voice was coated with evil as he spoke to her. "I don't remember seeing such a beauty like you at the meeting." He nearly licked his lips.

Rain smiled at him. "I'm sure you only missed me." She looked back to the bar, running her finger around the edge of the glass, every movement bringing the target closer to her.

"I'm sure I would have remembered you, seeing as you are flawless." He nearly spat with his words, his revolting personality leaking out of his pours. Rain despised him, loathed his work, and couldn't stand knowing of all of his acts of violence, but work was work, and she knew he was going to pay.

Rain giggled, and looked at the target with sweet, innocent, yet passionate eyes. She placed a hand on the target's chest and leaned closer. "Maybe we should talk more outside." She traced down the line of buttons on his shirt for a moment before leaving the room with an exaggerated swish in her hips, and as expected, the target followed.

At the top of the large clock tower, all grew silent as they waited, and Mist was shaking with anticipation. His time would come very soon. Night turned to the monitor, which showed an empty garden, that was silent and peaceful as the flowers around the tall fountain danced with the wind. _Anytime now…_ Mist thought. Rain had successfully gotten the target out of the large white mansion, which currently housed a large gathering of all the most powerful politics in the area, and had him in position. She moved her head, ever so slightly and waited for the signal. Night tapped Mist on the shoulder, and the plan began to progress. Mist gave the signal, and Rain took the targets hand and twisted his arm behind him, making him cry out in pain and face the clock tower. She then kicked his knees, making then give out and he was kneeling on the cold ground. Rain let go, and the target tried to run…

But it was too late.

_Bang._ One shot, that was all, and the target was down, as cold and dead as the concrete earth. The bullet went straight through his heart. Mist smiled, the mission was over, and he began to pack up his gun. Night sighed and closed down all of his computer software, terminating the link to the computers in the mansion, and Rain finally arrived at the top of the tower, greeting her partners with a sly smile and whispering unintelligent words into Night's ears. Night, in turn, smiled at her and told her how amazing she was, while Mist watched with a scowl.

They did not know each other, they were only partners, and their identities did not need to be known in their line of work. Mist knew that, and he left without a word, only a scowl that told the two how disgusted he was at their little love affair.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> So that's chapter 1, it's short but that's only because the story features original characters and I want to see the reviews before I continue the story. Yes, Romantica, Egoist and Terrorist WILL show up, but they are not the main focus of the story, I've said it so no complaining.

**Rain:** Please review! *wink*


	2. Chapter 2 Part one: Junjou Korosu

**Disclaimer: **I do no town the Junjou Romantica characters that show up in this chapter, however I do own my OC's listed here: Kizune, Haru, Olive, Dominic, Rosemary, April, June, July, Xavier, Ichigo, Lilly and Annabell. Also, there will be slight OOCness from the Junjou Characters, since this is set in the future. ***PureHeartKill is evil and plotting things***

**A/N: **Just as a little note, Junjou Korosu translated means Pure Heart Kill, because Junjou mean Pure Heart (as well as naivety and self sacrificing devotion) and Korosu is Kill and although I'm not _entirely_ sure if that's correct, I'm going to stick with that for now and ask Sensei if I'm right when I get back from Winter Break (2nd year Japanese student WOOT!)

**Rating:** T for mild language.

**Kizune: **Come one, get on with the story! I want my big entrance!

**Me: **On with the story then!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Part One: Junjou Korosu<span>

Outside the sun danced about the sky, shedding its bright happy light all over the lively town as the wind danced with the blades of vibrant green grass. On the top story of a very expensive apartment complex in Japan, the sun shone through the windows just to wake up the sleeping boy that lay inside. The rays of sunlight tickled the tip of his nose, and made his light brown hair shine with radiance. Slowly, he opened his eyes to reveal the drops of amethyst clouded with the tale of sleep. He yawned and threw himself from his bed, a huge smile decorating his face from ear to ear. He giggled and ran to his window, looking out to the world below. "Kizune! It's time for school!" A voice called from downstairs.

"Coming Papa!" Kizune called back, throwing on some random clothes and running down the stairs to great his Papa with a big hug. "Is Father-usa still working on his book?" The boy asked as he popped a piece of bread in his mouth, awaiting a reply from his green-eyed father. "Or did _you _keep him up_all_ night again?" He teased his papa and laughed as he watched the man turn various shades of red.

"That is not something I want to hear from you, young man!" His papa called in his annoying mother-like tone. The green eyed man opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming open, revealing the figure of the sleep deprived author's messy silver hair and eyes that screamed for sleep. "Akihiko-kun!" Kizune chuckled as he watched his papa gasp at Father-usa's strange morning appearance.

"Father-usa!" Kizune called and ran over to his father, the famous author Usami Akihiko, jumping on the man with joy and instantly turning the man's horrid expression into a fake smile. He giggled as his father picked up his almost waitress body and spun him a bit, as his papa simply watched them with the scariest look on his face. Akihiko simply laughed when he saw his younger-lovers face.

"Now why can't you great me like this in the morning, Misaki?" He teased, and Misaki blushed.

Kizune always loved watching his daddies strange married couple banter in the morning, although it could get annoying once Father-usa tackled papa and he was shoved out of the apartment so that they could do God knows what. While his daddies fell into their argument that would later become a heated moment of passion, Kizune left the apartment calling out a last goodbye to his daddies in his usual childish voice. He then skipped down the long concrete road, letting the brilliant rays of the sun guide him to his high-school. He hummed the song of the birds to himself as he turned the corner and stared at the colorful flowers that the bees were gently tending to.

"Kizune!" A soft but happy voice broke him out of his trance and he abruptly turned around, to see a girl who was his age with long gorgeous black hear that was tied back in a messy pony tail, and silver blue eyes that were hidden behind dorky glasses. Accompanying her was a boy, same age who looked a lot like her, but he had brown spiky hair and dark reddish brown eyes. Kizune recognized them right away, his childhood friends, the twins Olive and Xavier. Kizune's face immediately beamed and he ran over to the tow, tackling them both with one huge hug.

"Olive-chan! Xavier-kun! I feel like it's been forever since I last saw you guys! How's Uncles Hiro-kun and Nawaki-chan?" Kizune smiled, not even noticing that Olive's heart skipped because of his touch. Xavier scoffed, which was normal for him since he had Uncle Hiro's bad attitude, and removed Kizune's had as if it were a disease. Kizune pouted. "You're so mean Xaver-kun!" He wined, watching the boy walk away without a word.

"Sorry about nii-san's bad attitude, Kizune." Olive apologized in her usual soft and timid voice. Kizune smiled at her brightly, noticing once more that she looked exactly like her father, Uncle Nowaki, and was incredibly beautiful, if she didn't hide it with her nerdy tendencies. Although, Kizune didn't actually _like_ her in that sense, it didn't hurt to appreciate the little things.

Kizune quickly shook himself out of his thoughts when a new voice called from behind. The voice was low and coated with a soft sweet tone, which instantly sent Kizune's heart into a wild frenzy, beating like crazy. "Kamijo-chan, Usami-kun, what a surprise!" Kizune instantly let go of Olive and ran over to greet the one and only person he actually felt _true_ affection for, Haru-sam. Kizune knew it was wrong in every way and _completely _the fault of living with two dads his whole life that he actually felt attraction to another boy, but it was also because of Haru's sweet nature and kind words, which was something that Kizune, the true Kizune, didn't possess.

"Haru-san!" Kizune waved frantically at the boy, almost melting at the sight of his smile. "I didn't know you took this route to school!" Kizune ran over to Haru to try and start a conversation, but as usual he was ignored as Haru went over to Olive to help her up from her spot on the ground.

"Now what were you too doing down there?" Haru asked her, ignoring Kizune's existence and not catching his lifeless scowl cast at the two that looked like a couple. Sometimes he really did want to spring out at Olive with his gun, but because (a) she was his childhood friend, (b) it was only his jelousy that was driving him, and if he took action it would be unprofessional, and (c) Shadow would never let her star assassin, Mist, to be involved in a romantic relationship of any kind anyway, he decided it would be best if he just watched them from the sidelines.

Forever alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Part one of chapter two, out of three parts. I hope everyone liked it and now sees the connection to Junjou romantic. I'll put up part two of this chapter after lunch, I'm really hungry. Now as you probably guessed, I'm _not_ good at thinking up couple names, so I'll need help thinking up something for the other two couples. The couple that is the focus of the next chapter (**a heterosexual couple**) is Night and Rain, and I wasn't it to have something to do with lies... since they don't know each other's true identities and all and the last one is Shadow and Ray. I briefly mentioned Shadow (a bit about Shadow: I don't know if Shadow is a boy or a girl yet, only that the only person who has ever seen Shadow's face is ray and that he/she doesn't want anyone to know his/her gender but Shadow is probably going to be a boy), who is the leader of the assassins, but I han't introduced Ray yet. Ray is Shadow's helper, and I want it to have something to do with lover. **Please **leave your suggestions in the review section.

**Kizune**: READ AND REVIEW! If you do I will hug you, if you don't ***evil Mist smile***


End file.
